This invention relates to hypodermic needles, and in particular to disposable needles which are for single uses only.
It is a chronic problem among doctors and nurses who utilize needles either for injecting patients or for connecting such needles to intravenous catheters that one is frequently punctured by a needle in the process of using it. Accidental injury from such needles occurs at several stages, including when the needle is first removed from its packaging for use, when the needle is actually being inserted into the patient or catheter, and when the needle is packaged for disposal.
Prior art devices have been developed in an attempt to solve these problems, by providing certain types of needle guards. Certain problems are inherent in the earlier devices, including the fact that the needle guards which are provided become inconvenient obstructions when one attempts to place the needle in the vein of the patient. Other needle coverings are difficult to replace over the needle after use, further engendering the risk of puncture to the nurse or doctor.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable hypodermic needle with minimal risk of puncture to the medical practitioner at any stage of use.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a needle which includes a protective cover which is safe for both handling and disposal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a needle with such a cover which is convenient for use when the needle is left for an extended length of time in the vein of the patient.
Other objects, advantageous and features will more fully appear in the course of the following discussion.